Blue Eyes UNDER REVISION
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Fierce blue eyes and a cold, hateful sneer greeted them before her attention changed directions. She turned on heel and took off after what she had been pursuing, a man with glowing red eyes and long black hair, chasing him even after he leapt across the empty space between the cliff edges. Wanting nothing more than to protect her, almost instinctively- /under revision.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Fierce blue eyes and a cold, hateful sneer greeted them before her attention changed directions. She turned on heel and took off after what she had been pursuing, a man with glowing red eyes and long black hair, chasing him even after he leapt across the empty space between the cliff edges. Wanting nothing more than to protect her, almost instinctively, Edward followed after her just as the wolf on the other side leapt for her._**

 _Pairing: Edward x Kagome. Hinted others- will be explained when revealed._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _This heart was hurt by the light, and I see your world that tries to deny us. Now everything that I love has died, or has been shattered to pieces. It's always the same, the fear, no way out. I cannot break it, I can take it no more! It's burning me up inside. Lost all my tears, can't cry. No reason, no meaning, just hatred! No matter hard I try, you fear the beast inside. It's growing, it's waiting, just to hurt you." - Within Temptation: Blue Eyes._

* * *

The woods carried his scent. It was much stronger than it had ever been. Driven by her anger, Kagome followed without waiting for the rest of her pack. She'd be damned is she allowed him to get away once again.

Naraku… Just thinking of the name caused bile to rise to the back of her throat. That sad excuse for a being. He was nothing but vermin- vermin she'd be glad to remove from the world.

Kagome hopped up onto a tree branch, taking tentative sniffs of the air to find the direction he was heading in. Once she found it, she growled and jumped back onto the ground, racing in that direction without hesitation.

Naraku was the embodiment of all things evil, and she firmly believed that. He thought highly of himself, believing himself to be indestructible, unkillable.

 _Godlike_.

He was none of that, just extremely lucky and cowardly. He did nothing more than cause pain and agony, only to run and hide himself away until he thirsted to do more harm. Kagome snarled and leapt over the stones in her way. She'd love to see him live once she got her hands on him.

The rest of her pack had begun to peruse in the same direction, all spaced out a bit to not get in each other's way. They would catch up soon enough, and, when that happened, she planned to have him cornered.

She was one of the faster ones in her ring of friends and family. Her intelligence was high, and as was her strength. The one thing she lacked at was concealing her emotions and keeping herself level-headed, but that could be taught at a later date.

The presence of approaching individuals took hold of her attention for a brief second. More people caught up in a chase on their own accord.

Kagome just narrowly dodged the red haired female running towards her, jumping high into the air and setting her hands on her head as she shoved the taller woman to the ground below her. When another came towards her, chasing the woman, she grabbed his arm and threw him from her path, paying no mind when the large, burly man hit the tree behind her.

Ahead of her was Naraku, watching the display with those cruel, laughing eyes. Kagome snarled again and ran as fast as she could towards him, aiming for his throat. He dodged and gripped her by her long, dark locks. Naraku lifted her and threw her into the man getting up from the ground.

Kagome collided with the male she had thrown into the tree, the sound of glass smashing against iron echoing around the forest. Kagome barred threatening fangs and shoved herself off of him, pushing him into the dirt to aid herself in getting up.

"I'll fucking kill you, Naraku!" Kagome screeched and chased after him. "You atrocious dastard!" Ahead of her she heard his booming laugh, it causing the leaves of the trees all around them to shake.

* * *

Emmett was thoroughly shocked when he was thrown with ease into a tree by the small girl he had hoped to avoid. He groaned, trying to get back to his feet, only to have her collide with him and knock him back down on his back. She quickly hopped off of him, using him as leverage as she did so.

The coarse language that fell from her lips was greatly unexpected, her youthful expression making her appear no older than fifteen. He watched as she chased after the man who had thrown her into him as he finally managed to get up.

Victoria was long gone, using the presence of the two to remove herself from the area, but she would be back soon enough. His family was catching up quickly and he began to contemplate chasing after the girl. Her inhuman strength and speed only furthering his encouragement.

"This way!" Emmett shouted out to his family when they had shown up. "Victoria managed to get away this time, but there's another problem."

"What is it?" He heard Rosalie call out as she chased him, the others following suit.

Once he had explained what had happened, and what he had witnessed, he could see the others picking up their pace.

"Could he be a vampire as well?" Alice asked as they tried to located where the two had went.

"It's possible." Jasper answered her, "but then there's the question of the girl. From what Emmett described she doesn't fit into any category of vampires."

"She definitely wasn't." Emmett confirmed Jasper's words. "I could hear her heart beat and feel the warmth he held, but her strength is completely inhuman. I dunno about him, though." He finished, talking about the man the girl was intently chasing.

They made it to a small clearing, the ground leading off into a cliff above a stream. It was at that time that they all got a glance at her, they stood a few feet away from her, and she began to glance between them and her intended target. On the other side of the stream, on the lower setting ground, was the pack of wolves that inhabited that side of the territory.

It would seem they had also been chasing Victoria.

Kagome turned just barely to look at the clan behind her, biting back her repulsed growl. Her eyes met a pair of golden honey, and her heart briefly stopped. Light bronze hair, falling messily around his forehead from the rainfall caused her breath to catch in her throat. Seconds later she brought herself back to reality, and allowed her previous expression to return.

Fierce blue eyes and a cold, hateful sneer greeted them before her attention changed directions. She turned on heel and took off after what she had been pursuing, a man with glowing red eyes and long black hair, chasing him even after he leapt across the empty space between the cliff edges.

The sight of her was something he had never seen before, and was something he couldn't fathom. He loved Bella, didn't he? He did, there was no question to that… Right? If that were true, then why did he feel so inclined to be near her? To hold her?

Edward watched alongside his family as the man she had been chasing leapt over the cliff with intentions of escaping. Her ferocious snarl came next as she turned and ran after him. Before he could realize what he was doing, catching sight of the black wolf preparing to lunge towards the girl, he chased after her.

 _Keep her safe!_ A part of him demanded, and so he did.

Wanting nothing more than to protect her, almost instinctively, Edward followed after her just as the wolf on the other side leapt for her.

* * *

Panda: Yes, dastard is what I meant to put. Like dastardly (cowardly; dishonorable or despicable person) Just wanna make sure that's clear and all. Pengi tried to change it to bastard. xD  
Penguin: Tis true, tis true. Lol. We hope you enjoyed, and I hope I got all the errors out. Feedback is greatly appreciated, remember that!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Fierce blue eyes and a cold, hateful sneer greeted them before her attention changed directions. She turned on heel and took off after what she had been pursuing, a man with glowing red eyes and long black hair, chasing him even after he leapt across the empty space between the cliff edges. Wanting nothing more than to protect her, almost instinctively, Edward followed after her just as the wolf on the other side leapt for her._**

 _Pairing: Edward x Kagome. Hinted others- will be explained when revealed._

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" _This heart was hurt by the light, and I see your world that tries to deny us. Now everything that I love has died, or has been shattered to pieces. It's always the same, the fear, no way out. I cannot break it, I can take it no more! It's burning me up inside. Lost all my tears, can't cry. No reason, no meaning, just hatred! No matter hard I try, you fear the beast inside. It's growing, it's waiting, just to hurt you." - Within Temptation: Blue Eyes._

* * *

She did not care what would come next, her eyes focused solely on the spider hanyou that had spent years upon years dancing in and out of her grasp. Kagome ran to the edge, taking a leap after Naraku, with her hand stretched out as far as she could manage. Her fingertips grazed the back of his shirt before she felt as something collided with her. It was heavy and large, knocking her out of the air and down onto the damp, rocky shoreline underfoot, rocks digging into the soft flesh of her back. Whatever it was landed upon her, and the sound of ferocious growls filled the space around her.

Blue eyes met coal black of that of the large animal that stood above her, and she did the first thing that came to her mind. Pale fingers wrapped around the beast's muzzle as she moved her legs. She rose one knee, her other foot braced against the stone she lay upon, and she threw the creature from her. Once she was back on her feet, she scanned the area for any trace of what she had been pursuing. When she saw nothing left of Naraku, his aura once more masked from her, Kagome whirled back around to face the beast she had thrown from her.

"You stupid creature!" She managed out through clenched teeth, "I ought to skin you alive for getting in my way!"

She had been so close… _so close_. There was no telling when he'd appear next. It could take years until he decided to dance with his death again. This disappointed her, angered her, this _disgusted_ her. How _dare_ this creature get in her way and ruin her hunt!

"Calm down."

Two cold hands took her by her arms before she could approach the animal snarling at her. Angered by the unwelcome touch, Kagome turned and snatched the one who dared by his neck, sharp claws pressing against the porcelain skin there.

A howl echoed out through the forest before any words could be said between the two. The snarling behind her grew louder, and Kagome scoffed.

"Oh, shut it mutt," she said with a snarl of her own, turning cold eyes to glance upon the animal that dared stand up against her. "You do not startle me. I've seen much larger, and I've stood my own against tougher." Another howl came from the direction she had appeared from, and Kagome turned back towards the man still holding her in his grasp. She didn't like it, and she made quick work in dancing from his hold, barring menacing looking fangs when he turned towards where she stood.

"Touch me once more, and I will tear your arms from your body, bloodsucker." The longer she stood there, the more she could feel as her anger swelled up in her. Something felt off, however, and it caused her irritation. Soon enough she realized that someone was there, and they were manipulating the emotions in the area, perhaps to keep everyone calm. She didn't like it, having spent more than her fair share of time around people capable of doing such acts of manipulation, and she wanted to leave.

Kagome turned around again to face the animal behind her. The rest of its pack, like the rest of the vampire's, stayed over head and watching the interaction. There were no simple means of escape if she were to try to take her leave. Of course, she had no issue in fighting, but she'd much rather avoid confrontation, lest she actually end up killing one out of her frustration and anger. Through the scents on the air Kagome could tell that the rest of her own pack was catching up. It'd be a little while, though.

So, with a huff of pure agitation, Kagome sank down onto the rocks underfoot and sat in waiting. The growls from the wolf- most definitely a wolf, she decided- had died down, and it had now backed up once it seemed she had lost her desire for a challenge. She had, in truth. Her emotions being manipulated, while it angered her, she found it working. While she was still seething within her mind, her emotions prevented her from acting on it, and she could practically hear the smirk from one that still stood close to her.

"Why were you chasing that man?" A voice as smooth as velvet caught in her ears, and Kagome stiffened, turning further away from the man that had asked. Several minutes ticked by with no response, and he laughed through his nose. "No answer, I see."

"I often do not enjoy giving away my secrets to those I do not know. Or trust. Or like."

Her voice was chilled with ice as she spoke. A familiar aura brushed against her senses, and she jumped up quick. It was only a few seconds later that she felt two arms wrap around her in a protective hug, a loud growl rumbling from a chest she was crushed against.

" _Are you alright, Kagome?"_ A cold voice drawled out in her eyes, speaking in a language that only those of her pack shared. " _Who got in your way?"_

" _I am alright, Sesshou,"_ Kagome responded, turning to press her nose against his chest, seeking the comforting warmth he provided her with. " _He got away again. I'm sorry."_

" _It is alright,"_ he responded, brushing his own nose against her dark hair in hopes of calming her. " _One day he will slip up, and we will get him. Do not worry yourself too much."_ He felt her nod against him, and he picked his head back up, running clawed fingers through her long hair. It was an action that calmed her down, and it did well to take her frustrations away. The rest of their pack stayed back and hidden along the trees in wait of them coming back, but they were still everready if some sort of confrontation blossomed up within the area. It was on his demand that they stay like that, and his demands would be recognized and listened to.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by her arm, causing her to tilt her head back to look at him. His order went unspoken to her, but she understood it all the same. It was his wish that they take their leave, and they would leave.

"I do not know what happened, and I try not to care," Sesshoumaru began, speaking loud enough for everyone within the area to hear. "I am willing to let bygones be bygones, and my companion and myself will take our leave. However, if we are prevented, I have no qualms about fighting, and neither does she. Someone stopped her mid-chase, and that is an insult in itself." He fell silent, his molten gold eyes gleaming with the threat of a fight. "Now, how would you have it?"

The large black wolf seemed to understand Sesshoumaru's words well enough and retreated back with its pack with one final growl. He merely smirked at the sound and turned his eyes back towards the other group there. "And your choice?"

"We do not wish for a fight." The words came from someone still on the upper levels, and Sesshoumaru recognized his position as the leader of the rest of his kind there.

"Good." Sesshomaru responded before anymore words could be spoken. "You are not the one that I wish to see die, so there would be no joy in doing so." He turned back to catch Kagome's blue eyes, and he motioned for her to follow. She did so after a few seconds, her fingers curling around his wrist. Soon enough, everyone still left in the area had found themselves back on the upper levels of the same side.

" _Tell me, Kagome,"_ Sesshoumaru spoke softly to the smaller girl by his side. " _How long is it that Naraku tends to dwell in the same place."_

" _Usually a month. Sometimes more."_ Her response was curt as she made her way forward without him. Sesshoumaru turned to ignore her afterwards, facing the group still before him.

"Our target has the tendency to stay put in areas for specific amounts of time. We will be remaining for a bit longer within this domain. Unless you wish to find a fight rising on your hands, keep from our path. We will keep from yours in turn." He was just about to leave before he halted himself, turning back to the group with a small smirk resting on his lips. "Just a word of caution to you all. If, by chance, you encounter Kagome again, be sure to keep from her path. Concerning our target, my pack mate can get very serious and a bit on the _aggressive_ side."

"You're telling me…" Emmett muttered under his breath, recalling his first encounter with her that had occurred not too long ago.

"You are kind to warn us, but why have you?" The same man spoke, ignoring the humor-laced words the burly man had said.

"I care not the cause, but if one inflicts pain upon Kagome, that I have no other choice than to involve myself." At saying that, Sesshoumaru gave the group standing before him one final look. Once it seemed they would say no more, he turned, and followed after the dark haired girl who had left moments prior.

* * *

Panda: Here's an update! Fresh for the start of the year. Really sorry about the time that it took to get it posted, though…  
Penguin: Sesshoumaru has entered into the scene. Any hunches on his and Kagome's relationship?

Remember, feedback makes us smile!

Until next time~


End file.
